circus_babys_pizza_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus Baby
Circus Baby '''is the main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ''She is one of the four main antagonists. She is a humanoid animatronic girl who, unlike all other animatronics, will help the player until Night 5, where she betrays the player and uses the scooper on them. Unlike all other animatronics, Baby will help the main protagonist. It is unknown as of now if Baby will assist any other late-night wanderers of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals, as she refers to a previous technician on night 2. Appearance Circus Baby is a metallic-white animatronic. She has scarlet hair and is wearing a crop-top and a scarlet skirt. She has red palms and is wearing red elf-shoes with white bottoms and golden bells on the end. Baby has five fingers with three joints, the ends revealed. However, this isn't a design flaw; as the narrator in the introductory cutscene states, "she has a built in helium-tank for blowing up balloons right at her fingertips." And, as Elizabeth Afton says at the beginning of night 4, "She can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons?". She has blue-purple eyebrows and lashes, black eyelids, green eyes and a red nose. Similar to the other main animatronics, Baby has blushed cheeks. However, she is the only animatronic to have red blushed cheeks. She also has red clown lipstick. Baby has complex limbs and joints and, like all other animatronics, several faceplates. Baby has a humanoid face with a permanent smile. She has two scarlet side ponytails with blue hair ties. She has pins on the outer side of her arms and legs, buttons on her knees and a yellowy-orange triangular fan on her chest with four blades. Baby is also holding a microphone. The bottom half of the windscreen is red with sequins. The handle is gray, and the bottom and top have golden straps. The bottom has a wireless receiver. Behavior Circus Baby is very unique compared to the other animatronics, beginning to help the player on the second night. On Night 2, after HandUnit shuts the system down. She speaks to the player, saying she doesn't recognize them and wonders what events would lead someone to want to come to the establishment. Nevertheless, she helps the player and tells them to hide under the desk. After the Bidybab sequence under the desk, Baby tells the player that HandUnit's next instructions to crawl through Ballora Gallery will most likely end up with the protagonist dead. Baby says to regard her advice, which is to stop crawling when you hear Ballora's music box, Crumbling Dreams. On Night 3, if the player ignores HandUnit and goes to Circus Control, they can hide under the desk and hear Baby's story. She tells the player about a time when she was onstage, and how she was always acutely aware of the number of children in the room she was in. The first code: ''2, 3, 2, 3, 4, 2, none. ''The second code: ''2, 3, 5, 4. ''The third: ''4, 3, 2, 1. ''Baby says, when there was one in the third code, something happened. A little girl. Baby said she froze and was no longer herself, and stopped singing. The girl stepped forward, according to Baby, and Baby's stomach opened, and there was ice cream. Then there was a scream, but only for a moment. Other children rushed in and the chaos had ended. Baby says she hears the voice of the girl again sometimes. Before Baby ends her monologue, she asks the player a presumably rhetorical question, "Why did that happen?". The same story is echoed in her death minigame. On Night 4, the player awakens inside of a springlock suit, similar to the Spring Bonnie suit William Afton dies in in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Baby says she has kidnapped the player and not to wiggle. After Ballora is moved down the conveyor into the scooping room, Baby says she has learned how to pretend over time. Then, the siren goes off and Ballora is stricken with the scooper several times. Baby opens the faceplates of the mystery suit for the player and says she recommends keeping the springlocks wound up, and the night commences. On Night 5, the player must go to Parts and Service to find Baby's limp body sitting on the conveyor. After HandUnit finishes his dialogue, she asks the player if they can hear her. She explains she is "pretending" as she says she knows how to do at the start of Night 4, and then goes on to explain that "something bad happened." She instructs the player to destroy her body (or, what is "bad") and save what is good (the keycard in her lower right arm plate.) Baby then warns the player that Ballora, truly Ennard, is in the room with them. She then tells the player to press the button on her cheek, which opens her left faceplate connected to her eye, revealing a keypad. Baby gives the player a randomly generated passcode they must enter, and if the player is not fast enough or enters the wrong number, Ennard will kill them. When the player quickly and correctly enters the password, Baby's lower right armplate opens, revealing a keycard which the player attaches to their handheld device. This way Baby can communicate with the player after she is scooped. Once the player sends Baby off to the scooping room, she tells the player they must follow her instructions in Funtime Auditorium. When the player enters Funtime Auditorium, the player must follow Baby's instructions, which are to go "forward and left". If the player doesn't follow Baby's instructions correctly, Ennard will kill them. If the player follows Baby's instructions correctly, they will end up in the Scooping Room, where Baby wants them to be. As a ceiling fan spins on the ceiling, the animatronic remains surround the player. Ennard, who is leaning out of the right window and is talking in Baby's voice, informs the player that they are in the Scooping Room and that all of the animatronics, including herself, have been to the Scooping Room today. Changing subjects, she says she has been outside before, but they always put her back. Baby says the animatronics have nowhere to go when they're trapped inside of the rental facility. Then, she says that if they "looked like you, we would have somewhere to go." After this plot twist that Baby has been preserving the player's life only so she could be the one to kill them here in the Scooping Room, she says "the scooper only hurts for a moment." After the same alarm as the one heard on night 4 sounds, the scooper strikes the player and blood covers the screen. Then the ending cutscene plays, playing the same dramatic music that plays in the TV show between the nights, panning across what appears to be a storage closet or bathroom to see the reflection of the technician in the mirror. The shadow then opens its eyes to reveal glowing, purple eyes similar to Ballora's. If the player ignores Baby's instructions and goes right, they will end up in the Private Room. HandUnit tells the player that they have wandered into a restricted area and that they must wait for the cleanup crew to arrive at 6 AM. Ennard then begins to speak to the player in Baby's voice, questioning why the player didn't trust her, then the voice then changes into the voice of Elizabeth, begging the player to let her into the room, all the while the player trying to win the "boss battle" against Ennard by closing doors, checking cameras, and preserving power. If the player manages to defeat Ennard, Baby's angry voice can be heard, saying, "I will find a way out someday." The player then returns to their home to watch the season finale of the show he's been watching between the nights, "The Immortal and the Restless". As the show closes, Ennard drags itself into the room, and credits roll. Ultimate Custom Night Baby also makes a reappearance in Ultimate Custom Night, a game that adds a custom night featuring characters from every Five Nights at Freddy's game. In it, she shares a mechanic with Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare Bonnie. They will all approach from the right, and each will attack once per night, with a randomized order each time. There is only one way to defend against them (they can bypass the door): buying their plushies from the prize corner using Faz-Coins, the in-game currency. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Baby once again reappears in the Five Night at Freddy's virtual reality game, Help Wanted. She appears in third level of the Night Terrors stage. In her level, the player is bound to the closet in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 bedroom, surrounded by Plushbabies. She will enter the room and scan the area for you. When she sees you, her eyes will glow red and she will run towards you. When this happens, you must shut the closet door, or she will jumpscare you, resulting in a game over. Occasionally, if you try to open the door after she rushes at you, she will be standing outside the door. If you don't close it quickly, she will force the closet door open and jumpscare you, resulting in a game over. Novel series Baby also appears very briefly appears at the end of the second book in the Five Nights at Freddy's novel series, The Twisted Ones, and is a major character in the third book, The Fourth Closet. '''The Twisted Ones After John and Jessica, Charlie's pseudo-boyfriend and best friend, believed they'd seen Charlie die inside of Twisted Freddy's suit, they meet at a diner with Charlie's friends Arty and Marla when suddenly, Charlie's car pulls up, and a woman who looks strikingly similar to Charlie gets out and enters the diner. Jessica and Marla immediately envelope her in a hug, but John only says "That's not Charlie." The Fourth Closet The first appearance of "Charlie" in The Fourth Closet is when John accepts Jessica's invitation to go to a party at Clay Burke's house that her, Carlton, Marla, and Charlie are at. After John begins to feel visibly awkward, Clay calls him into the kitchen, and attempts to convince him to stay, to no avail. John escapes through the back door and runs into Charlie on the way out, wearing a dress as opposed to her usual t-shirt and jeans. John and Charlie catch up, and Charlie seems to hug herself tightly as they talk. Eventually they agree to meet at the Italian restaurant they met at on their first date. As John leaves, he thinks, Those aren't her eyes. ''The next day, Clay meets John at his apartment and tells him that Charlie was suddenly excited when she heard that Aunt Jen was there after Charlie seemingly died inside of Twisted Freddy, and Clay requested John to essentially interrogate Charlie on their date. While waiting for Charlie to arrive, John wanders around and passes a new pizzeria, Circus Baby's Pizza World, and throngs of people dressed as clowns are gathered around it. On their date, Charlie explains her seeming personality change by saying that she wanted to rewrite her life and start new after narrowly escaping death in Twisted Freddy's suit. After their date ends, John goes back to Clay and tells him what he learned from Charlie on their date. Clay also informs John that two kids had gone missing. John heads out and, on the way to his car, sees a mysterious female figure in the darkness, heading towards Clay's house (this is later revealed to be Baby). He goes back to his apartment, when Theodore, Charlie's old toy created by Henry, begins to say "Shining star, silver reef". John goes back to Clay to tell him, but notices the door is open. He goes back to Clay's office to find the door completely shredded and Clay lying in a pool of his own blood. John and Jessica quickly get him to a hospital, and meet him in his room, and tells them "It has to have a maximum range..." as he passes out and gives them an envelope containing a strip of microfilm, and two stacks of pictures of Charlie and her friends, clearly taken secretly. Jessica meets a woman named Anna, whose son is one of the missing children, and Jessica and John promise they'll find him. Jessica and John go out to the parking lot and John tells her about what Theodore said. The next day they go to the ghost town of Silver Reef, and find a path beneath a sign with a star over it. They find a mysterious house, which Charlie's Aunt Jen lives in, and she says that she can't reveal the secrets she's hiding. She points them out, when there's suddenly a knock at the door. John and Jessica take this opportunity to sneak into Jen's back room and look through her things. Inside one of the trunks she has is a sleeping Charlie. John quickly picks her up, and him and Jessica hide in a closet. Meanwhile, other Charlie is talking to Jen, when suddenly everything goes silent. John sees a figure walk across the room, look into the box Charlie was in, and escapes out the window. John, Jessica and real Charlie leave the closet and go out into the hall, and see that not-Charlie has killed Jen. They escape, get back into John's car, and drive back to John's apartment. John and Jessica don't know what to do about not-Charlie, so John goes back to Clay's house and finds a disc. He plays it, and in the place of Ella, another one of Charlie's old toys, a three year old little girl appeared. He takes Ella and tells Jessica to meet him at the library. They use the microfilm reader and use the microfilm found in Clay's envelope, and zoom in on not-Charlie in one of the pictures, revealing that she is really Circus Baby. John and Jessica realize they left real Charlie alone in his apartment, and as they arrive they run into not-Charlie (Baby). While Jessica distracts her, John runs back up to his apartment and hides real Charlie behind the couch. Jessica and Baby arrive in the room, and she begins to search through John's room and rifle through his things, and Jessica and John realize she's looking for real Charlie, so Jessica sits down on the couch to stop her. Eventually John convinces her to meet him again at the Italian restaurant, and she leaves. Later, John goes to the restaurant to meet her again, and Jessica and Carlton are also in the restaurant to listen in to them. After some small talk, John leans in to Baby, and says "I found her". He then says that he'll try every possible method to expose to everyone that she is really Baby. She simply stands up, grasps his throat and glares at him, and then leaves to pay. Jessica stands up and leaves Carlton, and she sneaks into Charlie's car. Baby gets in and drives to Circus Baby's, and enters through a back door. Jessica follows her, and Baby catches her. Jessica attempts to lie to her, but Baby sees through her easily and reveals her true form, knocking her out. Jessica awakens in a room tied up by Baby, and Baby monologues about her double life as Charlie, and tells the story of Elizabeth's death again, explaining how she now sees her death from the perspectives of both Baby and Elizabeth. After Jessica escapes, she runs into the next room and comes face-to-face with Springtrap, who sings a song about Jessica. Baby comes in after her, and suddenly Springtrap deactivates and William Afton comes in on a wheelchair. He explains to Jessica how he escaped the spring suit, and how he uses children's organs to stay alive in his weak condition. Jessica is then forced to help Baby do surgery on William Afton. Once it finally ends, Jessica screams and keep screaming until Baby finally transforms into Charlie and says "Don't worry, Jessica! You can trust me!" Meanwhile, John realized he can rig two earpieces from one of Charlie's old experiments to make them invisible to the animatronics, and Carlton goes to get them. While there, Baby hits on Carlton as Charlie, and he nervously turns her down. Suddenly, she transforms into Baby, and her faceplates open as she attempts to kiss Carlton. Carlton quickly puts the earpiece in and suddenly he becomes invisible to Baby. She transforms back into Charlie, searches the apartment to find Charlie, and when she doesn't find her, leaves. Meanwhile, John and Charlie go back to Aunt Jen's house to search for more clues. While there, they are attacked by Baby, who reveals herself as Elizabeth. Elizabeth reveals that Charlie was actually a robot created by Henry to grow up, in the place of the real Charlie who was killed by William Afton when she was three years old, and that was what each of the closets were for. The first contained Charlie as a toddler. The second had her as an adolescent. The third housed her as a teenager - the one she now was. And the fourth housed her as a woman. However, that body was stolen by Afton and used for Baby's endoskeleton, and was the one that Elizabeth possessed. Elizabeth reveals the ragdoll that Henry cried over for months after Charlie's death, which inspired him to create the four replacement robots. Elizabeth mocks Charlie as she crawls across the floor to Jen's desk with a glass paperweight on it, which she uses to shatter Elizabeth's face. Charlie goes back down the hall and lures Elizabeth in, and then she trips Henry's suicide bot, stabbing both her and Elizabeth, seemingly bringing their artificial lives to an end. Gallery 101.png|Baby on the main menu. 268.png|Baby on the main menu, facing left, her lower faceplates open. 269.png|Baby on the main menu, facing upward, with her lower faceplates open and her upper faceplates open. 270.png|Baby on the main menu, looking forward, all of her faceplates open. 374.png|Baby sitting in Parts and Service, her eyes missing and her right center faceplate open. 447.png|Baby's blueprint. Note: All animatronic blueprints, including Baby's, cannot be found in game as of now. They have all been found in game files. Gif.gif|Baby being introduced in the trailer. Output sQgxug.gif|Baby's minigame sprite. Note the blue eyes. BabyIcon.png|Baby's Ultimate Custom Night icon. 1080.png|Baby in the right hall in Ultimate Custom Night. CircusBabyJumpscare.gif|Baby's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. Audio Dialogue Night 2 ''"I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this...scenario, however. It's a strange thing to do, to come here. I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this, willingly. Maybe curiosity? Maybe ignorance." "There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it, and it worked for him. I reccommend that you hurry, though. You will be safe there. Just try not to make eye contact. It will be over soon, they will lose interest." "When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you he was unsuccesful. That you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die." "Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still." Category:Animatronics